Le serpent et le lion ont finalement réussi à se comprendre
by Aliice-Klaine
Summary: "Tu remarqueras, j'espère, la formule de politesse associée à ton nom. J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Mes salutations presque distinguées, Draco Lucius Malfoy."
1. Avant de commencer

Bonjour tout le monde !

Quelques précisions et avertissements avant de commencer :

\- c'est une histoire qui parle d'amour et de découverte. Il n'y aura pas forcément de gros méchant ni de mention de danger (bien que je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire). Si ça devait changer je vous préviendrais au cours des chapitres.

\- Il est mention d'un couple homosexuel. Avec des relations physiques explicites (le M ne sera pas la pour rien). Si vous êtes jeunes ou homophobes je vous conseille de ne pas lire la suite de cette histoire.

\- Toutes les remarques sont acceptées, pour peu qu'elles soient constructives !

\- Vous remarquerez vite que certains passages de l'histoire sont passés sous silence. Si vous imaginez ce qui a pu se dire, venez m'en parler ! C'est avec plaisir que je l'écrirais, ou que je vous laisserais l'écrire vous-même ! :D

\- J'écris mes chapitres relativement vite mais j'ai besoin de les relire de nombreuses fois avant de les trouver bon ! C'est pour ça que j'aurais un rythme de publication relativement long (pouvant aller de deux semaines à 1 mois). La meilleure façon de m'encourager reste d'écrire un petit commentaire et de follow l'histoire… Moi je dis ça comme ça ! :D 

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à tout de suite !


	2. Prologue

Prologue :

Il a chaud. Trop chaud. Dans son rêve son corps est trempé alors qu'il est allongé et il a chaud. C'est affreux, et étouffant ! Bon sang, il faut qu'il bouge de là ! Il prend appui sur ses mains pour se relever et…

-" Hééé Harry tu me fais mal ! Bouge plus ! "

Il se réveille et son cerveau comprend avant lui l'ordre énoncé. Il se rallonge dans l'eau –du bain, il est dans son bain- pendant que son esprit sort doucement de sa torpeur. Son corps glisse et il se retrouve au contact de son amant. Sa peau est si douce, il colle son visage contre son cou. Mais cette position est inconfortable alors il ne la tient pas plus de quelques secondes avant de s'étirer doucement, l'eau est si bonne... D'ailleurs, le soleil décline et il fait toujours aussi bon... Combien de temps a-t-il dormi?

-" Je dirais une heure, peut être un peu moins..." Lui répond la voix familière. Il se retourne pour faire face à son homme et profiter de la douceur de ce réveil, et son corps se fait encercler par deux bras délicatement musclés. Il reçoit un baiser sur le front avant qu'il ne demande :

-" Pourquoi l'eau est chaude?

\- Parce que nous sommes magiciens Potter." Ouch. Un peu violent ce Potter,non? Il décide de passer outre cette petite agression verbale. Lancer une autre conversation, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête alors qu'il vient de se réveiller. Surtout que ses gestes de douceur sont en contradiction totales avec ses paroles, c'est étrange.

-" On fait quoi se soir?

\- Je vais manger chez mes parents". Il ne comprend pas, son homme est énervé contre lui ! Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire -encore- pour le vexer?!

-" Et tu penses rentrer vers quelle heure? Savoir si je t'attends pour dormir ou...

\- Je reste dormir là bas".

Bon, cette fois merde! Harry dégage les bras de son amant, se redresse pour attraper une serviette et s'extirpe du bain en manquant de tomber deux fois. Il sort en trombe de la salle de bain les pieds trempés et en laissant des traces humides sur le parquet. "Je lui ai fait quoi cette fois? Si c'est parce que je me suis endormi sur lui il pouvait me réveiller! Oooh mais il peut aller chez ses parents, y rester même!" Il se place devant son armoire quand il entend des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers la chambre. Il fait mine de se concentrer sur le pyjama qu'il va porter.

-"Potter je...

\- Je m'appelle Harry." Le ton traînant et légèrement vexé stoppe son interlocuteur quelques instants...

-" Écoute Harry je sais que...

\- Oooh tu utilises vraiment mon prénom? Wahou, j'en serais presque ému ! Pourquoi un tel changement en si peu de temps ?

\- Mais tu ne veux pas la fermer deux minutes!

\- Et toi, tu veux pas changer de comportement?!, explose Harry tout en claquant la porte de l'armoire –magiquement-, tu peux pas mal me parler pour me courir après avec des excuses de merde et la bouche en cœur! Va donc dormir chez tes parents, et on verra si le soir suivant tu as toujours un lit dans mes appartements!"

Alors qu' Harry s'approche de la porte pour changer d'air, l'autre homme le saisit par le bras et le repousse magiquement sur le lit. Le brun n'a pas le temps de se redresser qu'un corps nu glisse sur le sien pour lui maintenir les poignets au dessus de la tête. Harry se débat pour s'échapper et ordonne d'être libéré mais son vis-à-vis lui donne un coup de rein, tout en picorant son cou de baiser. L'unique caleçon du survivant ne peut empêcher leur sexe de se toucher, et même si Harry pince ses lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun son il ne peut empêcher son corps de réagir. Et il montre vite à son pseudo agresseur des besoins de caresses.

-"Bien je pense avoir toute ton attention, commence l'autre tout en ponctuant ses mots de mouvements de rein, tu es très capricieux Harry et tu n'essaie pas de savoir. Tu vois, tu conclus. Et c'est forcément ma faute." Sa voix descend dans les graves à mesure que son excitation grandit, et Harry reste pantelant sous lui, attendant son du. "Ce soir je vais chez mes parents pour manger, certes, mais également pour leur annoncer que je ne suis plus un homme libre" La fin de sa phrase fut d'un long baiser entre les deux hommes.

Ils reprennent laborieusement leur souffle quand son petit ami lui murmure :

-"Alors, tu as toujours envie de m'ignorer mon amour?"

Il a gagné et il le sait. Parce que Harry a eu tord, qu'il est heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle qui va avoir de grands impacts sur leur vie et qu'ils ont très envie de sexe maintenant. Alors tout en tenant les poignets de son amant, il descend son visage pour atteindre le caleçon gris. Un sort sans baguette plus tard, il lèche doucement le gland recouvert du prépuce d'Harry. Il n'appuie pas assez pour procurer un réel plaisir, mais assez pour frustrer son ange brun qui se tortille et râle sous lui.

-"As-tu toujours envie de m'ignorer?" Sa bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser entrer le gland rosé et tendu de quelques millimètres. Les bruits d'Harry sont incohérents, murmurés mais il tient bon et ne donne aucune réponse à sa Némésis. Il n'a manifestement pas assez perdu la raison pour lui donner satisfaction. Alors le blond retire le prépuce et enfonce le sexe du brun dans sa bouche. Harry pousse un cri, se tortille et agrippe ses mains enfin libres dans les cheveux de...

-"Draco! Draco! Oooh..."

\- "As-tu toujours envie de m'ignorer mon amour?" Lui répète Draco.

-" Draco, non putain non! Continue je t'en prie..." Sa langue l'entoure, ses joues se creusent et pompent le plus vite possible. Il agrippe son propre sexe et imprime les mouvements de sa fellation sur sa queue. Harry est au bord de l'extase, encore un mouvement, deux, trois... Il crie son plaisir en explosant dans la bouche de Draco, qui vient quelques secondes plus tard sur les draps. Draco vient se blottir contre l'épaule de son brun et ils reprennent tout les deux leur souffle.

-" Draco? Murmure Harry en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Hmm?

\- Pourquoi tu étais énervé tout à l'heure alors?"

Le blond lâche un rire froid.

-" Je ne suis pas énervé, je suis effrayé."

BANG!

Un bruit sourd le réveille, il attrape sa baguette machinalement et se met en position de défense. En caleçon et les yeux mi-clos, il aperçoit des cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés et un costume très élégant passer la porte de sa chambre, alors il baisse sa baguette et se rassoit sur le lit.

-"Alors, ça s'est passé comment?" Le blond ne lui répond pas, il défait le nœud de sa cravate puis balance ses chaussures au travers de la chambre. Les habits se retrouvent pliés et rangés dans l'armoire après un claquage des doigts.

-" Draco ? " Harry est assailli par des lèvres douces et expressives : tristesse, urgence, douleur. Elles sont bien trop crispées pour que ça se soit bien passé. Des mains se posent déjà sur ses hanches et une langue cherche à passer ses lèvres. Désespoir.

-" Draco, stop". Immédiatement le blond se décolle, se tourne et s'allonge sur le lit, le dos voûté. Harry s'allonge à son tour, passe précautionneusement un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

-" Raconte moi.

\- Non, tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Si, je préfère. Vas-y".

Draco se retourne, s'allonge sur le dos et déclare les yeux vides fixés au plafond:

-"Mes parents m'ont insulté d'erreur de la nature. Ils m'ont déshérité et je n'ai pas le droit de me rendre au manoir pour récupérer mes affaires. Quand ils ont sali les Potter et ont voulu maudire notre couple j'ai du utilisé la magie contre eux, alors si un jour ils souhaitent bafouer ton nom et notre amour ils perdront leur beauté et leur grâce. Avec l'argent c'est la seule chose qu'ils leur restent maintenant."

Harry sert les poings, ferme les yeux. Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues pendant que Draco continue.

-" Ils m'ont demandé de choisir entre eux et toi, ils m'ont rappelé toute la souffrance que tu avais apporté à la famille après ta victoire. Et je leur ai répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas vu comme j'étais heureux depuis plus de six mois, que je vivais enfin la vie que je voulais et que ni leur nom ni leurs mots ne m'empêcheraient d'être avec toi. Ils m'ont foutu à la porte".

Soudain le miroir de l'armoire se brise et la fenêtre s'ouvre en claquant. Mais Draco est plongé dans son propre chagrin et murmure :

-" Je n'ai plus de nom… Je suis juste… Draco".

Une larme s'échappe de ses yeux gris, puis une main douce vient se poser sur son visage. Ses larmes sont embrassées et son cœur apaisé par la voix de son petit ami –son Harry- qui contrôle sa rage pour se concentrer sur son magnifique Draco. Celui-ci finit par tourner son visage vers le brun pour voir ses yeux rouges pleurer, son poing serré et son visage tordu par la rage.

-" Non Harry, mon cœur stop! Tout va bien! Ils ne nous comprennent pas mais je suis là quand même, avec toi, et c'est le plus important!

\- Tu n'as plus rien à cause de moi. Murmure le brun.

\- Arrête Harry, ce n'est pas toi! Ne te sens pas coupable pour des choses qui ne sont pas de ton fait!" Draco s'approche doucement pour déposer de tendres baisers sur les paupières crispées de son brun. Le rouge de ses yeux fini par s'effacer, et laisse place au magnifique vert clair envoûtant...

"Calme toi, calme toi...". Harry prend de longues respirations et au bout de plusieurs secondes ouvre enfin le poing, où Draco glisse sa main.

-" Maintenant nous sommes vraiment deux face aux autres. On est plus forts chéri.

\- Tu es si triste, mais tu le gardes au fond de toi.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange".

À l'entente du surnom, Draco pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Tout ira bien, tant qu'ils sont ensembles ils se protégeront.  
Après quelques minutes passés l'un contre l'autre, Harry murmure enfin :

-" Draco ?

\- Oui bébé ?

\- Tu tenais vraiment à ton miroir magique ? "


	3. Chapitre 1 : Lettres

-« Harry, une lettre pour toi!" Le brun dévala les escaliers des Weasleys et récupèra sa lettre. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air: depuis qu'il a annoncé à sa famille de cœur qu'il était gay il a l'impression d'être observé (Ginny lui a quand même pleuré sur l'épaule en disant qu'elle s'en doutait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire). Cet épisode est passé sous silence mais il a toujours peur de faire un faux pas depuis. Il passe la porte du terrier et commence à grimper la colline avoisinante. Le sceau sur la lettre lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il déchire l'enveloppe, fourre le papier malmené dans sa poche et déplie son courrier. Dès la première lettre, il sait -Malfoy-.

Bonjour Potter,

Tu remarqueras, j'espère, la formule de politesse associée à ton nom. Voilà un mois que j'essaie d'écrire pour te parler, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots et le courage de le faire. Pour commencer, je vais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en retard mais estime toi heureux. Je pense que la belette et Granger sont avec toi alors gratifie les de mes salutations.

J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Qu'on s'entende bien. Je sais que mon comportement la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus n'a pas été un exemple de courage et de droiture mais je suis à Serpentard, c'est une excuse toute trouvée pour être un lâche et une ordure.

De plus, mère m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans les bois cette nuit là. Ça m'a fait rire quand j'ai compris que tu ne savais pas du tout si j'allais bien ou pas, mais que tu as bien sauvé ton cul en dupant ma mère! Digne des plus grands, j'étais fier de toi! Merci pour elle.

Peut être me répondras-tu, ou pas. Peut être que je prendrais une beigne en septembre.

Mes salutations presque distinguées,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Harry relut la lettre. Il rit plusieurs fois: Malfoy aurait il tenté de l'humour?! Le brun s'assoit en haut de la colline et contemple l'horizon. Est ce qu'il va répondre? L'aristocrate a été une vraie enflure pendant des années, à cause de lui il lui est arrivé des tas de merde. Cette lettre est peut être le début d'une nouvelle ère? ... Ou alors il se fout juste de sa gueule, encore. Non c'est décidé, il ne lui répondra pas. Au pire il sera toujours temps d'aviser à la rentrée, si il a l'air changé.

* * *

-"Malfoy vous passe le bonjour.

\- Hein?

\- Pardon?

\- Vous avez bien entendu, j'ai reçu une lettre de Malfoy et je dois vous "gratifier de ses salutations".

\- Il pète toujours plus haut que son cul.

\- Pourquoi il t'a envoyé une lettre?

\- Pour qu'on soit amis...

\- ... C'est une blague?

\- Même pas!

\- C'est peut être une bonne chose...

\- Ron, ne dit pas de bêtise!

\- Mais si Mione écoute! La guerre est finie, on va vouloir que les maisons de Poudlard se rapprochent, souviens toi de la lettre de McGo! Si les deux princes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard arrivent à s'entendre cordialement, ça peut faire avancer les choses et éviter des guerres comme celles qu'on vient d'essuyer...

\- Tu es d'une sagesse Roni, tant de noblesse dans tes paroles!"

Harry reçoit un coussin en pleine tronche et Ron reprend:

-" Tu vas lui répondre?

\- Je ne pense pas. Bonne entente ou pas, il a été un connard. J'aviserai à la rentrée je pense.

\- C'est toi qui voit Harry. Bon, qui est chaud pour un jeu d'échec là? ...

\- Harry, tu as vu comme il fait beau dehors? On irait pas se promener?!"

Le trio d'or explose de rire, mais prend quand même la décision d'aller faire un tour de balai.

* * *

-" Au fait Madame Weasley il va bientôt falloir qu'on aille au chemin de Traverse!

\- Oui Hermione, je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller dans 3-4 jours, en ce moment Arthur a beaucoup de travail et je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir de nous accompagner alors... Et appelle moi Molly enfin!

\- Pas de soucis maman! On attendra papa.

\- Il est à qui ce hibou?"

Un hibou grand duc gris se tenait fièrement devant la fenêtre. Ginny s'approcha et l'ouvrit. Le hibou rentra et se posa sur la table, en face d'Harry, à qui il tendit sa patte avec une petite lettre attachée.

-" C'est le hibou de Malfoy.

\- Tu crois mec?

\- J'en suis sûr Ron, y a que les grands ducs qui peuvent porter les énormes paquets qu'il reçoit à l'école..."

Harry détacha avec précaution l'enveloppe de la patte de l'animal qui le regardait avec un profond dédain "Tel maître, tel piaf". Il le remercia et l'oiseau prit congé sans demander son reste. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une photo de ses parents à Poudlard, sur le pont détruit maintenant. Ses parents souriaient , collés à la rambarde et d'un coup surgissait Sirius et Remus dans le cadre et ils explosaient de rire. Et la scène se rejouait inlassablement... La deuxième photo était ses parents le jour de leur mariage. Il n'avait jamais vu cette photo. Sa mère était magnifique et souriait aux éclats pendant que son père lui embrassait le front avec fierté puis fixait l'appareil, les yeux brillants. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et contempla encore et encore les deux photos. Une larme glissa le long de ses joues, qu'une main douce et délicate vient essuyer.

-" On peut voir Harry?" Il les tendit à la brune et leva les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était sorti. Il s'assit dans l'herbe pendant que Ron et Hermione contemplaient les photos.

-" Elles ont l'air d'être des vrais... Harry, tu as vu le mot derrière?" Elle lui redonna la deuxième photo, ou on pouvait voir écrit délicatement:

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises - MLD"

Bien sur qu'il savait que c'était Malfoy, mais comment avait il fait pour trouver ces photos? Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait à lui prouver? Il repoussa toutes ses questions au fond de sa tête pour contempler encore et encore le visage doux de sa mère et le sourire de son père...

* * *

Bonjour Malfoy,

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas la force de tes mots mais celle de ta conviction qui me pousse à agir. Les photos sont magnifiques. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaitre leur provenance, alors je te dirais tout simplement merci. Quand à la phrase écrite au dos, tu te doutes qu'elle m'intrigue énormément... Comment la connais tu?

Je suis effectivement avec Ron et Hermione (ils sont très mignons tout les deux), et ils te transmettent leur amitié en toute simplicité!

Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça signifie Malfoy, j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être méfiant. Ma confiance a connu quelques coups de poings dans la gueule... Je te propose donc de nous voir demain au Chemin De Traverse. Terrain neutre, Hermione et Ron ne seront pas avec moi, ils ne sont même pas au courant de cette initiative que je te demanderai de garder pour toi. Préviens moi si tu ne peux pas venir, que je ne t'attende pas toute la journée.

Je ne te donne pas de lieu de rendez-vous, c'est le seul endroit qui nous corresponde tout les deux.

A demain,

Harry James Potter.

* * *

Ding!

-" Bonjour Monsieur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

\- Merci je euh... Regarde juste.

\- Appelez moi si vous avez des questions! Alors Miss, vous avez trouvé le balai de vos rêves?"

Harry souffla un bon coup: la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'être repéré dès l'entrée. Il avait mis un sort puissant sur son visage, pour que seul la personne désirée puisse le reconnaître, mais sait on jamais... Il fouilla le magasin des yeux, à la recherche d'un grand blond au visage fermé et l'allure peu aimable. Il finit par trouver un grand blond... Caressant un nimbus 2001 d'un air rêveur avec un fin sourire sur le visage.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. La guerre avait changé tout le monde, Malfoy était plus grand de quelques centimètres (donc encore plus grand que lui!), des muscles fins sous une peau blanche. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son front, mais sa tenue restait impeccable. Harry respira un bon coup, et s'avança vers lui.

-" Hum hum"

Malfoy sursauta légèrement -Harry se demanda même si ce n'était pas surjoué- et se tourna vers le brun.

-" Notre héros national! Quel joie d'avoir en face de moi l'élu! Qu'il est beau le sauveur de ce monde! Mais quelle grandeur!...

\- Mais tu vas la fermer! Le coupa Harry en s'approchant de lui, je suis la incognito espèce de crétin!

\- Oui, et c'est bien le problème double abruti. Lui murmura Malfoy, sois tu retires ton charme immédiatement en dévoilant à cette minable boutique que le fils de Mangemort Draco Malfoy traîne avec le grand Harry Potter, sois je te promets que en moins de 10 secondes je fais venir toutes les gamines en hurlant mon amour à l'élu!"

Aaaah. La guerre n'avait pas tout changé finalement. Cette boutique se trouve dans la rue la plus populaire du chemin de traverse, donc Malfoy pourrait tout à fait tenir sa promesse. _Finite Incantatem_

-" Content Malfoy?

\- Particulièrement oui." Malfoy s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit la main.

-" Je me suis conduis comme un odieux connard. Saches que je suis réellement prêt à partir sur de nouvelles bases, si tu acceptes mon amitié. Il est temps pour moi et ma famille d'être autre chose que des pions de merde. Plus de méchanceté, plus d'enfantillage".

Harry hésita une seconde.

La deuxième il prit la main de Malfoy pour une poignée de main qui aurait du être échangée il y a longtemps déjà...

* * *

-" Attends, tu as vu Malfoy aujourd'hui? Et il t'a convaincu de son amitié, puis vous avez passé UNE heure à discuter dans le magasin?

\- Et bien euh... Oui, à peu près.

\- Et alors, ton impression?

\- Ooh bah... Sûr de lui comme toujours, mais avec un brin d'humilité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Plus drôle que méchant, je crois vraiment qu'il veut se rattraper les gars...

\- D'accord Harry, mais fais attention car gentil ou pas, les Malfoys ne font rien sans une idée derrière la tête. Bonne nuit mon cœur, bonne nuit Harry!"

* * *

Il regarde son plafond, les draps de son lit à baldaquin flottant doucement au gré du vent. Ses mains sont jointes sur son ventre, ses pieds croisés au bout du lit. Ses parents lui ont proposé de venir manger avec eux au restaurant mais il a refusé, prétextant un mal de tête. Il sourit. Il repense à cet après midi, à la longue discussion avec Potter. Il tient tellement à cette amitié... "Faites que Weasmoche et dent de castor m'acceptent aussi".

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plait! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur votre pronostic de suite... J'ai hâte de lire ça! :D

Je vous remercie.  
\- AliiceKlaine


	4. Chapitre 2 : Échec et mate

Chapitre 2 :

Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des lettres le restant des vacances. Ils finirent même par s'appeler par leur prénom (une avancée spectaculaire!). C'était tellement simple de lui parler finalement, son humour tranchant et ses réflexions intelligentes lui faisaient envier ces réponses de plus en plus. A tel point qu'il cru les trois derniers jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard que Ron était jaloux de ces échanges.

"Tu as des hobbies, des passions?"

"Le quidditch. Tout le monde croit que je n'en fais que pour la fierté de la famille Malfoy mais c'est faux. Si ça avait été le cas, grâce à sa sainteté Potter, je me serais fait sacrément engueuler par mon père! Et sinon... J'adore écrire, prendre la plume pour aligner quelques lignes, quelques mots qui semblent importants sur le moment et qui disparaissent quelques secondes plus tard. Garder une trace. Et évidemment, et tu ne vas peut être pas y croire, mais j'adore faire des potions. Oui, pour toi c'est impensable qu'on aie pas les cheveux gras et qu'on fasse des potions! Pourtant Severus m'a transmis son amour pour la précision, l'attention, la recherche... Et toi, à part le quidditch et sauver la vierge et l'orphelin?"

" Je suis désolé, je faisais partie des gens qui pensait que tu faisais plaisir à papa. Il faudra qu'on vole ensemble alors! Écrire, vraiment? Moi je préfère lire. Oui, tu dois te dire que tu ne m'as jamais vu avec aucun fucking livre, mais disons que je n'ai pas toujours eu le temps pour ça et vu les livres que Hermione me mettait entre les mains... Moi je veux des histoires calmes, douces, peut être un brin philosophiques. La guerre, les monstres ou les cours c'est bon je connais déjà!

Les potions ça ne m'étonne pas, ça se voyait dans ta manière d'être attentif en cours (parce que sans déconner, il fallait aimer ça pour rester éveillé, même si c'était ton parrain!). Donc, à part sauver la vierge et l'orphelin, je sauve ton p'tit cul et celui des autres! Ton cul mis à part, je dirais que si le calme peut être une passion, alors elle est dans mon top cinq! J'ai rarement connu ça, être tranquille, apaisé. Ces instants sont rares mais précieux, je ne pense plus à rien...

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement hâte d'être à Poudlard... Bien sûr retrouver les lions, les fours rires et les cours mais... Les souvenirs, ça me fait peur je crois, en quelque sorte... J'ai peur de... Ce que je pourrais faire... Et toi, pressé de retrouver les serpents?"

" Effectivement, moi et mon magnifique cul n'avons jamais vu un livre accompagné d'un Potter échevelé! Et c'est certain que tu ne trouveras pas ce genre de livre à Poudlard, il va falloir que tu sois patient! Je ne pense pas qu'un seul Serpentard soit pressé de retourner à Poudlard. Bien sûr les amitiés et les cours sont attirants mais le regard des autres maisons, encore, et les critiques. Certains sont blancs comme neige, comme Blaise par exemple (Zabini, tu vois qui c'est?) et pourtant il est critiqué car il est mon ami. C'est une situation compliquée pour tous. Tu n'as pas voulu en parler mais... De quelle réaction as tu peur exactement? Si tu veux m'en parler tu peux. Tu te souviens? Plus de jugement."

Harry relut cette lettre, dans laquelle Draco continuait sur les fleurs de son jardin qui commençaient déjà à faner et comment ses parents lui mettaient la pression pour avoir un comportement exemplaire... Mais Harry restait bloqué sur cette partie de la lettre... Lui dire qu'il était instable psychologiquement et que sa magie pouvait être incontrôlable. "Aha, impossible". Il repensa à la fois ou des agents du ministère étaient venus l'interroger sur la guerre: ils avaient été tellement insistant qu'il avait fini par en perdre les pédales en les menaçant de sa baguette et les faisant légèrement décoller du sol... Puis il s'était enfui en courant, et n'était pas retourné chez les Weasley pendant 2 jours. Depuis tout le monde se débrouille pour éviter les sujets douloureux, les sujets "Crazy Harry" comme disait Georges. Et c'est vrai, Harry se trouvait fou. Il n'en parlait à personne, il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, qui le voudrait? Alors, comment en parler aux travers d'une lettre! Comment se faire comprendre sans avoir l'air d'un danger public...? " Ne lui dis rien, ça vaut mieux". Alors Harry esquiva la question et promit à Draco de lui faire faire des conneries pour se faire taper sur les doigts. Et Draco lui répondit que de toute façon, de par la présence du survivant et son aura de "Mec à taper" il était forcément dans la merde. Harry en pleura de rire sur la lettre, à tel point que Hermione lui demanda si il allait bien et qu'il lui transmit son fou rire... Puis à toute la maison Weasley.

-" Au revoir les enfants! Prenez soin de vous!

\- Au revoir maman!

\- A bientôt Mme Weasley, merci pour ces vacances!

\- On vous envoie une lettre à la fin de notre première semaine!

\- Oui oui allez, ne perdez pas de temps les enfants! Vous n'allez pas trouver de place!

\- Oui papa, bisous à tout les deux!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny montèrent dans le train.

-" C'est clair qu'on va pas trouver de place facilement là!

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste Ron! ... Oooh mes copines sont là! Je vous laisse, à ce soir. Coucou les filles, je vous cherchais..."

Et Ginny referma la porte derrière elle. Le trio d'or se regarda, dépité, et partit chercher des places. Ils venaient de faire la moitié du train, qui avait démarré, quand ils virent des troisièmes années ouvrir une porte, examiner quelque chose à l'intérieur, crier d'effroi et partir en pestant contre ce "Salopard de fils de mangemort". Harry eu un très mauvais pressentiment, il se précipita vers la porte laissée ouverte. " Putain" C'était bien lui. Draco Malfoy, un livre en main, les jambes croisées et l'air concentré.

-" Et bien Potter, je me sais déjà magnifique mais ne reste pas planté là à baver. Sois tu rentres sois tu pars en hurlant, apparemment c'est une tendance qui prend pas mal autour de moi en ce moment".

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses amis. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire le trajet avec Draco, surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu mais il avait aussi besoin que ses amis l'acceptent. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte.

-" Bonjour Malfoy, on peut s'asseoir avec toi?" Hermione n'attendit pas la réponse pour s'installer à coté de lui, Harry se plaça en face et Ron en diagonale.

-" Et bien oui, je crois Granger. Weasley". Il fit un bref signe de tête vers Ron et se replongea dans son livre "Les potions rajeunissantes et enveloppantes".

-" Ce livre est un trésor de découverte! Il est sorti il y a quelques temps déjà, j'aurais cru que tu l'avais déjà lu connaissant tes...

\- Écoute Granger, j'ai eu quelques petites choses à faire ces derniers temps qui ne m'ont pas permis de bouquiner. Alors évite de me raconter la fin."

Sec, glacial. Harry accrocha les yeux d'Hermione, qui semblait réellement désolée d'avoir détruit l'ambiance déjà inexistante. Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter une approche, mais Malfoy ferma son livre avec un soupir. Le trio d'or ne bougea plus, attendant son départ imminent et...

-" La vérité est que je le lis une deuxième fois pour pouvoir refaire quelques potions à l'école. Tu voudras te joindre à moi pour leur réalisation? Je te sais déjà douée pour faire du polynectar...

\- Comment tu sais qu'on a utilisé du polynectar?" demande Harry, abasourdi. Draco tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, un petit sourire trônant sur ses lèvres.

-" Je me demande comment tu as survécu en donnant autant d'information à quelqu'un qui ne t'incrimine pas. Crabe et Goyle n'étaient pas aussi débile que la simple représentation que vous en aviez. Et surtout ils ne posaient pas autant de question. Et surtout, ils n'avaient pas les cheveux roux ou une cicatrice...

\- Tu savais?! Et tu n'as rien dit.

\- On m'a appris que lorsque des choses me dépassent, je dois me ranger du coté de celui qui peut les arranger. La seule manière de vous bouger était de vous dire que Granger allait y passer. CQFD."

Hermione commença à rire, le félicitant de son astuce. Il la complimenta sur la fabrication du polynectar, qu'il n'a jamais fabriqué de manière concluante. Ils continuèrent à discuter de potion et d'ingrédients pendant une partie du trajet…

Ron était inquiet. Il connaissait beaucoup Harry. Par le passé il l'avait abandonné et plus jamais il ne referait une erreur pareille. Il l'avait observé pendant ces derniers jours, et toutes ces théories et craintes se confirmaient. Il voyait son meilleur ami fixer Draco Malfoy qui lisait un livre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'attrayant à regarder quelqu'un lire ?! Sa propre petite amie passait son temps à lire, alors bien sûr parfois il la regardait mais ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps que... Ça! Le véritable problème, et maintenant il en était sur: Harry était amoureux. Quand celui ci s'en rendrait compte? Il n'en savait rien.

Il avait deux options: laisser faire, voir comment Harry allait leur en parler et rester passif. Ou échanger avec Malfoy, pour aider Harry. Il n'était pas plus heureux que ça à l'idée d'être ami avec le blond, mais si son frère de cœur était heureux alors ça valait le coup d'essayer...

-" Qui veut faire une partie d'échec?

\- Pas moi merci, ça signifie forcément perdre!

\- Et bien Potter, tu as peur de jouer contre Weasley?

\- Tu devrais toi aussi, Ron est redoutable!

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, je joue contre toi!"

-" Echec et mat!

\- C'est pas possible! 4 fois d'affilés! Tu triches... C'est pas possible!

\- Mauvais perdant? Tu veux qu'on fasse une autre revanche peut être?

\- Je ne jouerais plus jamais de toute ma vie contre toi Weasley, terminé!

\- Hermione, tu veux...?

\- Non non chéri, pas question!"

Et pendant que Ron essayait de persuader Hermione, Draco se retourna vers Harry qui avait encore des larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant rit en le voyant jouer contre le roux. Lui qui voulait impressionner Harry, il se trouvait comme un con à avoir perdu toutes les parties!

-" Tu avais raison, il est redoutable!

\- Tu apprendras à m'écouter, ça t'évitera d'écrasantes humiliations!

\- Aurions nous appris à avoir de la répartie Harry?

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur en la matière!

\- Harry, Malfoy? On va faire un tour avec Ron, à tout à l'heure!

\- Oui à plus tard!" Ils saluèrent le couple qui partait vers une direction inconnue.

-" Ils vont où comme ça?

\- Je t'ai connu plus perspicace Draco..." lui répondit Harry malicieusement.

Toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry posa sa tête contre la vitre.

-" Tu es fatigué?

\- J'ai pas très bien dormi effectivement. Une petite appréhension je crois.

\- Les cours? Les profs? Parce que tu sais très bien qu'ils sont fous de toi.

\- Des fois j'aimerais oublier que je suis Harry Potter. Être juste... Harry. Juste Harry. Que l'on m'apprécie pour ce que je suis au fond de moi tu vois?

\- Qu'est ce que tu es au fond de toi Harry?".

Le brun tourna enfin son regard vers Draco. On ne lui avait jamais posé cette question.

-" Je..., il déglutit, je ne sais pas. Normal, quoi qu'un peu perturbé... Écoute je vais juste dormir un peu. En tout cas, je suis vraiment... Heureux qu'on ait fait le trajet ensemble."

Et le sourire endormi que Harry fit au blond avant de s'assoupir était l'une des plus belles choses que Draco ait vu depuis longtemps...

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Pour commencer désolée pour mon retard. Vacances de noël + partiels + fatigue + grippe = retard de publication!

Le nom du chapitre n'est pas une faute de frappe: Ils arrêtent pas de se regarder donc ils se... matent! :D

Merci à toutes les reviews adorables que j'ai reçu, c'est super agréable et valorisant de lire tout ça. Alors je compte sur vous pour m'encourager encore et encore! :D  
Je vous dis à dans 3 semaines, gros bisous à tous! 3


	5. Chapitre 3 : Rentrée, perturbés

Chapitre 3 :

-"Et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année scolaire. Bon appétit!"

Les plats apparurent sur la table et on entendit un "Humm" collectif. Les -peu nombreux- premières années n'osaient même pas croire à toute cette nourriture. Les discussions démarrèrent et le brouhaha s'amplifia. A la table des Gryffondors on écoutait les histoires incroyables de Seamus et Neville et chacun racontait son été.

La grande salle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, on retrouvait quelques vestiges de la guerre en observant les piliers amochés ou le sol fendu, mais les bannières des différentes maisons flottaient toujours au dessus des tables, les bougies venues du plafond scintillaient et la joie d'être réunis animait encore. Quelques changements avaient été énoncés par la directrice McGonagall, le plus important concernait les dortoirs: les héros de guerre possédaient leur propre appartement. Aucun Serpentard n'y avait eu droit, Ron et Hermione avaient maintenant un appartement "couple" et Harry le plus grand appartement. Cela l'avait beaucoup gêné d'apprendre cela, mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque à qui que se soit quand il l'eu appris.

-"Considérez cela comme un remerciement après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous. Avait justifié Minerva devant quelques mines effrontées. Les premiers que j'entends ouvertement critiquer cette mesure seront immédiatement punis par monsieur Rusard. J'espère avoir été assez claire."

Maintenant que le repas était bien entamé le trio d'or semblait briller de part son silence et bientôt toute la grande salle remarqua leur mimétisme. La fièvre de la rentrée les avait abandonnés pour laisser place à un sentiment d'engourdissement et de tristesse. Cette pièce était toujours aussi belle et chaleureuse mais ils y avaient perdu des amis, de la famille... Alors le trio se taisait, le temps d'un repas, pour rendre hommage à ceux partis trop tôt. Les âmes de Fred, Remus, Thonks… semblaient flotter près d'eux. Ils étaient réunis une dernière fois pensait Harry.

-" Il arrive quoi aux lionceaux?

\- J'en sais rien. De toute façon y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas avec eux.

\- Peut être qu'ils sont tristes, bouleversés et qu'on peut leur laisser le temps de se remettre.

\- Oooh le grand Malfoy défenseur des opprimés. Tu es resté un voyage dans le train avec le trio et tu ressens le besoin de tous les sauver? Faites gaffe le courage a l'air d'être contagieux, quoi que ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en avoir un peu, hein ?" Les 8 ème années rirent tous en cœur, sauf Blaise qui attendait une réaction virulente de Draco.

-" Alors, heureusement pour toi que ni l'hypocrisie ni la stupidité ne sont contagieux, ça serait dommage pour toutes ces personnes que tu fréquentes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes d'elles ce qu'il te faut. Oh et, Pansy chérie, tu as de la sauce blanche au coin des lèvres".

Draco se leva de table pendant que Pansy, rageusement, passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres mais ne trouvait rien.

-" Aah mais non, c'était tout à l'heure en sortant du train que tu en avais! Finalement, Peter aussi a réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait… " La dernière phrase fut prononcée plus forte, si bien que la moitié de la table des Serpentards avaient entendu que Peter -7 ème année à Serdaigle- s'était fait sucer par Pansy.

"Comme ça, elle arrêtera de me faire chier pendant un moment". Ses pas claquèrent sur le sol, si bien qu'Harry se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux... Il avait l'air triste, accablé par la misère d'une vie dont il n'avait pas voulu.

Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir prit une quelconque décision à se sujet quand il se retrouva devant la table des rouge et or :

-" Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?" Son corps l'avait porté devant la table des Gryffondors, et la grande salle tomba dans le silence en quelques secondes.

Harry avait réfléchi en sortant du train. Il fallait que cette nouvelle amitié soit légitime et reconnue par tous. Alors, quand Draco voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui, il eut une idée. C'était un peu idiot mais il y voyait une importance, et malgré sa résolution de rester discret, son banc racla au sol lorsqu'il se leva. Dans le silence de la grande salle, il vint se placer en face de Draco, et lui présenta sa main avec un sourire.

Recommencer, partir de zéro et oublier. Le blond lut ce message dans cette main tendue, et il la saisit en souriant (d'un air supérieur, faut pas rêver) devant des élèves abasourdis et des professeurs médusés. Harry se tourna ensuite vers la grande salle, en faisant abstraction de la douce chaleur dans sa main et déclara :

-"Aujourd'hui doit marquer pour tous la fin des compétitions malsaines entre maisons. Que chacun mette ses qualités à profit pour aider et soutenir, et non pas pour blesser et rabaisser. Les maisons Serpentards et Gryffondors peuvent s'entendre car le serpent et le lion ont finalement réussi à se comprendre. Je compte sur vous tous pour faire de même. ... Et euh, bon appétit".

Il avait à peine rougi, c'était un exploit! Bon il avait un peu cafouillé sur la fin, mais il pouvait compter sur Hermione qui commença à applaudir, suivie immédiatement par la table des rouge et or. Les blaireaux et les aigles rejoignirent le vacarme des mains en quelques secondes. Les serpents semblaient mitigés: certains applaudissaient très forts quand d'autres hésitaient à faire des doigts d'honneur. Finalement, la grande salle résonna sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement que les professeurs accompagnaient joyeusement.

*A-K*

La rentrée était terminée maintenant, les cours commençaient sérieusement et le trio d'or travaillait sous un arbre orangé du mois d'octobre. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre les garçons de travailler tôt pour les Aspics, et elle fut étonnée (et heureuse!) de les voir aussi assidus. Tout deux avaient bien changé: Harry était plus studieux, il s'intéressait bien plus aux potions qu'avant et lui demandait souvent des informations sur des ingrédients; tandis que Ron était plus ambitieux: il voulait toujours devenir auror, mais maintenant il voulait surtout devenir le meilleur et il s'entraînait tout les dimanches pour obtenir ce niveau. Tout les trois savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à trouver du travail en sortant de Poudlard (on leur avait déjà proposé) mais ils se donnaient une année pour prendre leur temps et surtout mériter un job.

Hermione invoqua un _tempus_. 16h30, ils travaillaient depuis plus de deux heures et demi et les garçons n'avaient rien dit!

-" Les gars, je vous propose de faire une pause dans notre travail!" Le "Aaah" de soulagement qu'elle obtint eut le mérite de la faire rigoler, avant que Ron quémande ses lèvres pour un petit bisou. Harry le remarqua du coin de l'œil, alors il déclara avoir envie de se dégourdir les jambes et s'esquiva en direction du pont finalement reconstruit. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas très démonstratifs en public, c'est pourquoi Harry leur laissait le plus souvent possible des petits moments à deux.

Sa marche lui prit quelques minutes. La vue sur le pont était toujours aussi magique, il était presque arrivé de l'autre côté quand finalement son esprit se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de ses pensées...

 _Il court... Il court... Il est seul, plus personne ne veut de lui. Il crie des sortilèges qui n'atteignent jamais leurs cibles, il pleure trop pour voir. Ses amis sont morts. Son parrain est parti, ses parents l'ont abandonné..._

-" Harry?"

Quelqu'un l'appelait, il l'entendit à peine. _De ta faute..._

Décrochage. Ses doigts étaient agrippés au bois et le pont tremblait. Il convulsait. Draco s'était accroché à lui, il commença à crier.

-" Harry! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Arrête!" Mais Harry n'entendait pas, il était perdu. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais Draco n'y retrouva pas de lueur verte joviale. Un œil noir, perdu entre le réel et la folie.

Sa folie. C'est ce que Draco vit quand le brun tourne son visage blanc aux yeux fous et le front transpirant. Mais le pont tremble toujours et on entend des planches craquer. Draco souleva Harry du sol comme une mariée et couru vers la sortie la plus proche. Ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe et le blond entendit le pont s'effondrer dans un bruit horrible de craquement. Harry s'accrochait à lui comme un dément en murmurant son prénom, ses yeux retrouvant peu à peu leur couleur verte.

-" Harry, Harry revient parmi nous, reste avec moi hein". Le brun secoua la tête frénétiquement, ses mains en griffes sur les épaules -bientôt douloureuses- du blond. Il se tenait au dessus de lui, des mèches lui caressaient les joues pendant qu'il rassurait Harry.

-" Tout va bien, c'est fini maintenant d'accord, je suis là".

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il disait, cette peur terrible qu'il avait eu pour son ami était totalement inédite. L'inquiétude n'était pas vraiment un très de caractère très Malfoyen. Pourtant à force de lui parler, Harry reprit doucement conscience de l'homme blond qui le tenait au sol. Cette voix douce, ses cheveux d'ange... Oui cet homme était un ange. Qui pouvait le sauver de sa folie si ce n'était un ange?

-" Tu es un ange?"

" Ooh putain il délire complètement"

\- " Je suis l'ange Draco Malfoy. Est ce que ça va mieux?" On préconisait bien de ne pas réveiller les somnambules, alors il fallait rentrer dans le jeu d'un délirant non?

Cet ange avait un visage magnifique, des lèvres rosées qui avaient l'air délicieuses...

-" Je peux t'embrasser?" Draco allait répondre un non bien senti, quand le brun posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'osa plus bouger pendant qu'Harry appuyait timidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Les mains du brun se détendirent sur les épaules de Draco, qui tenait ses lèvres résolument closes. Harry finit par sentir ce rejet après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'herbe. Draco regretta, en voyant cette expression si triste, de ne pas avoir répondu au baiser. "Tu aurais du faire semblant crétin ! "

-" Un ange, c'est trop pur pour moi de toute façon. Tu peux partir maintenant" Le blond perdit la chaleur des mains de sa Némésis et sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Draco se poussa et permit à Harry de se redresser et celui-ci commença à courir.

Draco cria son prénom en le suivant, lui demandant de revenir. Il vit les genoux d'Harry flancher, et le jeune homme s'effondra au sol.

*A-K*

Il fallu simplement quelques jours pour que le pont soit reconstruit. Les circonstances de son effondrement furent attribuées à une mauvaise fabrication.

Harry passa trois jours à l'infirmerie, ou Pompom ne cessa de râler en disant qu'il avait promis de ne plus venir. Il refusait toutes les visites, exceptées celles d'Hermione et Ron.

-" Vous avez encore un visiteur Monsieur Potter, je le fais entrer ?

\- Est-ce que c'est Ron ou Hermione ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors je n'en veux pas. Remerciez-le de ma part si ça ne vous dérange pas".

Et Pompom alla excuser Harry. Mais cette fois elle revient le voir pour lui dire "Il vient tous les jours, avant le petit déjeuner et après le repas du soir. Vous savez de qui je parle Monsieur Potter. Réfléchissez-y".


	6. Chapitre 4 : Confiance en moi

Chapitre 4 :

Harry sortait de potion avec les amis de sa maison. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Draco. Pendant quelques temps il s'était cru guéri: plus de crises, plus de destruction. Mais il avait fallu dix minutes tout seul pour détruire un pont et mettre la vie de quelqu'un en danger. Il s'en voulait tellement que cela l'empêchait d'aller s'excuser auprès de Draco, préférant simplement l'ignorer et tracer son chemin.

Et puis, il pensait trop à ce garçon. Il se souvenait bien ce qu'il avait fait quand le blond était au dessus de lui dans l'herbe, il n'était pas particulièrement honteux mais blessé que Draco ne lui ai pas retourné le baiser. Il était fatigué de ne penser qu'à Malfoy et de se ressasser la scène alors qu'il avait des cours à rattraper.

Et justement la journée était finie, il allait pouvoir se planquer dans son dortoir en attendant l'heure du repas, tout en recopiant ses cours. Il participait à moitié aux conversations qui l'entouraient, un petit sourire et quelques mots suffisaient à rassurer tout le monde. Il entendit vaguement des bruits de course résonner contre les murs du couloir, et ne pu retenir le frisson qui le parcouru quand Draco se planta devant lui.

-" Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Malfoy, sois gentil et laisse moi tranquille". Il fallait l'éloigner de lui, à tout pris. Il était mauvais, il détruisait. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand Hermione lui prit le bras et lui lança son regard "Tu arrêtes ça" accompagné d'un mouvement de tête vers le blond. Puis elle somma à la troupe de Gryffondor de laisser Harry ici et ils partirent tous sans se poser de question: quand Hermione ordonne, on exécute.

-" Je suppose que Granger m'apprécie pour me faire une fleur pareil.

\- Finissons en Malfoy: Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

Il aurait préféré ne pas la remarquer: la manière que Draco eu de tordre ses lèvres et de rehausser le menton. Il n'était pas hautain, il était vexé et peut être même déçu par son comportement. Pourtant, Draco lui prit la main et le conduit dans une salle de cours vide. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une table et se mit face à lui. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main, et il saisit la deuxième. Pour le brun la guerre lui avait permis de mieux comprendre les réactions physiques des autres et le corps du blond trahissait son besoin de proximité en se tordant pour se rapprocher d'Harry mais son visage restait fermé. Son buste était proche alors que ses jambes restaient loin "Très bizarre comme position".

-" Maintenant Harry, tu vas arrêter de jouer au con et tu vas me parler.

\- Te parler? Qu'est ce que j'aurais envie de te dire Malfoy?

\- Arrête de m'appeler Malfoy. Et cesse de croire que tu peux te fermer comme ça, ton visage est un véritable livre ouvert. Tu t'en veux atrocement d'avoir mis ma vie en danger, tu penses être un danger pour les autres et le plus gros de tes problèmes est que tu commences à ressentir des sentiments pour moi, et Draco lui caressa les mains de ses pouces, c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé l'autre fois. Ça te perturbe et tu décides de me repousser."

Harry baissa les yeux après cette dernière phrase. Il avait tout juste, comme d'habitude: c'était vraiment si facile que ça de le comprendre? Bien sur qu'il ressentait des choses pour le grand blond talentueux, superbe et formidable devant lui. Il était gay, mais pas con, et il savait que Draco n'avait couché qu'avec des filles (il s'était peut être un peu renseigné… Ce n'était pas le sujet !). Quelle chance avait-il contre les conquêtes et les préférences sexuelles du blond?

Alors il ne répondit rien, attendant que Draco se lasse et parte, la tête résolument baissé vers le sol. Mais il senti une main se poser délicatement sur sa nuque tandis qu'une autre lui relevait le menton. Le blond colla leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et murmura:

\- "Harry... ça fait deux mois que je ressens toutes… ces choses pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas de moi dis le maintenant, que j'arrête de m'accrocher à l'illusion d'un... quoi que se soit à deux."

Vous avez déjà ressenti l'explosion? Tout éclate, plus rien ne reste et pourtant tout ce construit. Les émotions d'Harry furent si fortes qu'il aperçu quelques tables se soulever à côté d'eux. Mais il ne devait pas s'emballer, il ne pouvait pas se précipiter dans une relation sans en dire un peu plus à Draco. "Je lui dois bien ça". Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quand il commença:

-" Draco je... La guerre m'a changé. Je suis très souvent le Harry drôle, sympathique et souriant. Et parfois... Je deviens... Fou. Je perds le contrôle, je n'ai plus d'emprise..." Il se tu une seconde pour reprendre avec plus de force "Draco, je pourrais te blesser! Et je ne pourrais pas le contrôler, je ne peux rien faire…"

Draco prit quelques secondes pour analyser cette phrase. Grâce aux lettres il avait compris qu'Harry avait des problèmes, et le fait que se soit des problèmes psychologiques ne le surprenait pas : il avait tellement côtoyé la mort et la douleur que sans le savoir ça l'avait déglingué.

-" Je ne suis pas parfait non plus Harry, même si parfois je m'en rapproche". Le petit rire d'Harry détendit l'atmosphère, - fit également redescendre les tables- et lui permit de continuer. "Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais te mettre en colère. Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être gentil, parce que je ne le suis pas toujours. Harry, pour toi par contre je peux essayer de faire du mieux que je peux... Pour être un peu plus souriant, un peu plus aimable... Je veux essayer. Et je veux essayer de t'aider avec... Tout ça. Tout ce qui te gène chez toi, tout ce qui est déréglé. On peut y arriver, on peut essayer. Si tu es d'accord, tu sauras quoi répondre à cette question". Il marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et murmura : "Harry, est ce que tu acceptes d'être mon petit ami?".

Harry essaya de se répéter qu'il pourrait le blesser, ou qu'il allait l'abandonner et qu'il fallait empêcher le massacre avant. Pourtant, son corps se rapprochait de celui de sa Némésis et doucement, ils pressèrent leurs lèvres ensemble. La satisfaction de sentir Draco répondre à son baiser était presque jouissive, après tout ce temps à penser à son baiser raté de "l'après pont". Le baiser dura quelques secondes, leurs lèvres n'avaient même pas bougés, mais c'était la plus belle chose que Harry est connu. Ils se séparèrent et Harry en profita pour répondre :

-" Je dois te répondre maintenant ou j'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Harry, tu réponds parce que je ne pourrais pas attendre que…

\- Oui. C'est oui. Je veux être ton petit ami".

 ***A-K***

-" Et alors, c'était comment? Pas humide cette fois?

\- Très drôle mec, vraiment.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi Harry! Draco est quelqu'un de bien, je suis sûre qu'il est sincère avec toi et puis merde quoi, il est vraiment beau!

\- Ça va Hermione on t'emmerde pas?

\- Le prend pas comme ça Ron, c'est vrai ce que je dis! Draco fait des efforts depuis deux mois et on comprend maintenant pourquoi! Il est tombé amoureux de notre petit Harry!"

Hermione était devenue complètement folle, elle venait de l'appeler "petit Harry"?

-" Ravi que tu sois si enthousiaste Hermione! Mais ne nous emballons pas, je ne veux pas me précipiter, on verra ou les choses iront..."

 ***A-K***

-" Ron? Maman demande ce qu'on fait pour les vacances de Noël? Si on rentre tout de suite ou si on reste un peu à Poudlard.

\- Avec Hermione et Harry on reste trois jours ici, puis on ira au terrier. Tu fais quoi toi?

\- Moi il n'y a personne qui mérite que je reste donc je rentre directement. Je lui écris tout ça!"

Et Ginny retourna au près de ses amies un peu plus loin. Les vacances de noël étaient dans seulement une semaine. Le temps était passé à une vitesse hallucinante. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Draco et Harry étaient en couple et un mois que tout Poudlard était au courant. Ils auraient voulu attendre, mais c'était sans compter sur les Serpentards qui avaient dévoilé l'information à la seconde où ils avaient compris pourquoi Draco rentrait toujours plus tard après les cours. Mais finalement, après les deux premiers jours de regard en biais et de chuchotement toute cette histoire s'était tassée et il était devenu naturel de voir Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter traverser les couloirs du château main dans la main.

-" Harry, tu as prévu quelque chose avec Draco?

\- Hum pas vraiment. Ses parents ne sont pas au courant et il veut que ça reste comme ça. Donc je crois que je vais simplement vous coller pendant trois jours!

\- Ça tombe bien je veux m'entraîner à certains sortilèges! Et ne dis pas "coller" comme si c'était un problème Harry" fini Ron avec un sourire, avant de plonger la tête la première dans son poulet.

Harry et Draco avaient simplement prévu de profiter de cette dernière semaine ensemble le plus possible, avant de se séparer pendant deux semaines. Ils ne jouaient pas aux amoureux transit, ils savaient qu'ils allaient se manquer mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir l'air abattu avant.

Draco avait prévu quelque chose pour eux cet après midi, à Londres. Ils devaient "profiter d'un samedi de soleil en décembre comme il se doit!" et Harry n'avait bien sur pas eu son mot à dire. Le voilà donc prêt à 13h30, un bonnet rouge et or sur les oreilles et une écharpe des mêmes teintes autour du cou, à attendre son petit ami. Il avait encore quelques minutes avant que Draco arrive et il plongea dans ses pensées pour réfléchir à un problème qui le tracassé.

Deux semaines auparavant, il avait entendu Pansy parler de ses expériences sexuelles en citant haut et fort Draco comme le meilleur coup de l'histoire. Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle avait dit ça pour rendre jaloux Harry. Cela l'avait embêté oui, mais pas de la manière qu'elle aurait souhaité il supposait. Il savait déjà que Draco n'était plus vierge, et Harry n'allait pas remettre leur couple en question juste parce que son petit ami avait eu des expériences passées. Le problème était de savoir combien de temps Draco tiendrait sans sexe. Parce qu'Harry n'était pas près. A recevoir quelques intentions peut être, mais il ne se sentait pas de donner du plaisir, y arriverait il seulement? Il essayait de faire le point, ce qu'il était prêt à faire aujourd'hui... Il imagina plusieurs scènes: tous les deux nus pour se coucher ou en prenant une douche... Aucune gêne, il pourrait faire ça (même si une partie de son cerveau lui faisait remarquer que ce n'était pas du sexe). Se faire masturber, probablement une expérience très agréable mais... Déjà il sentait l'appréhension lui tordre le ventre! Comment était-il censé faire le point alors que la simple image mentale lui faisait peur ? Il décida d'arrêter cette torture:

''Tu y réfléchiras le moment venu ! Comment font les autres pour savoir s'ils sont prêts ?... A l'instinct ? Si c'est ça je devrais m'en sortir, je ne suis pas asexué et j'ai beaucoup d'instinct ! … Je commence à raconter n'importe quoi, faut que je fasse autre chose ! ".

Le fin manteau de neige dans la cour principale de Poudlard donnait un air calme à ce lieu plus qu'historique. D'un geste de la main il fit s'envoler des milliers de flocons vers le ciel. Il leur fit d'écrire des cercles, puis prendre des formes. Un grand dragon blanc se tenait alors dans la cour, quand il entendit un sifflement admiratif et sentit deux mains sur ses hanches. Il tourna son visage pour voir celui de Draco avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme émerveillé.

-" Tu aimes ?

\- C'est splendide ! Il est très majestueux ce dragon". Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, et le dragon se coucha au sol pour que les flocons se dispersent.

-" On y va?

\- Oui, je t'ai attendu!

\- C'est parce que tu es arrivé trop tôt! répliqua Draco en marchant vers la cour.

\- Non, j'étais pile à l'heure!

\- Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance, il arrive toujours au bon moment".

Harry explosa de rire en prenant sa main. Un petit sourire fier sur le visage de son compagnon.

-" Tu marches vers ou comme ça?

\- Bah il faut bien sortit de Poudlard pour transplaner Harry!

\- Voilà quelqu'un qui ne s'habitue pas à sortir avec un homme aux nombreux privilèges..."

Le brun lui prit sa deuxième main, et sans laisser à Draco le temps de parler il les fit transplaner sur le chemin de traverse.

 ***A-K***

-" Draco je ne peux pas choisir!

\- Je t'en prie! Il y en a bien un qui te plait?"

Et le brun continuait à regarder tout les costumes d'un air complètement perdu -quoi que pas franchement intéressé-. Draco voulait lui faire un cadeau de Noël, mais jugeant qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez il l'avait amené directement dans le magasin. Les voilà donc tous les deux dans un magasin de costume extrêmement cher, et Harry est sensé choisir un costume pour le bal de Noël de Poudlard dans une semaine.

-" Je suis nul en vêtement Draco! Tu veux pas m'en sélectionner et je te dirais celui qui me plait?... En plus, je peux pas choisir quand je vois les prix..."

Le blond souffla en souriant, et avança dans les rayons. Il sélectionna quelques costumes pendant que Harry le suivait distraitement.

-" Et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours mon costume de quatrième année, ça pourrait faire l'affaire?

\- Tu rigoles, ce bout de chiffon? J'ai certain standing Potter, je ne pourrais souffrir de te voir porter ça en dansant avec moi!"

Au moins c'était clair. Harry se fit envoyer dans sa cabine avec plusieurs costumes, avec la consigne de tous les essayer et de tous lui les montrer! Il entra donc dans sa cabine, et repéra tous de suite le costume qui lui plaisait.

Il était d'un noir profond, seul les coutures étaient vertes sapin. Un chemise blanche, un nœud papillon du même vert que les coutures. Sans vouloir se vanter, il se trouvait très beau.

-" Draco? J'ai mon premier costume là!

\- Je finis de mettre le mien et j'arrive, je suis dans la cabine d'en face."

Quelques secondes après il entend le bruit d'un rideau qui s'ouvre, et un "Wahou" admiratif. Puis il sent un -littéralement- ange blond lui attraper les hanches et placer son visage près du sien.

-"C'est mon préféré à moi aussi. Du coup je m'en suis mit un accordé au tien".

Celui de Draco était d'un blanc éclatant, une chemise noir, un nœud et des coutures du même vert que celui de Harry.

-" Tu es superbe Draco, on dirait un ange.

\- N'exagère pas. C'est toi qui est magnifique beauté".

Est ce que c'était... Un rougissement sur les joues du blond?

-" Tu aimes que je t'appelle comme ça? ... Mon ange?

\- J'avoue que... Ouais, j'adore ça". Harry se retourna et l'embrassa chastement.

-" Ok, c'est ce costume que j'aime.

\- Tu ne veux pas en essayer d'autre?

\- Non, je suis sur de moi. On est parfait!"

 ***A-K***

-" Bordel mais tu étais ou? Je t'ai cherché partout!

\- Bah euh, cette histoire de me payer mon costume ça m'a trop énervé alors je suis parti faire un tour dans le Londres moldu...

\- T'es pas sérieux?

\- Je fais ce que je veux de toute façon non?

\- Non bordel!" Draco le tira vers une rue attenante. "Harry Potter qui se balade seul dans une immense ville, tu veux vraiment te faire buter ou tu es juste complètement idiot?"

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il attrapa le bras du blond et transplana près de la volière de Poudlard.

-" Et si je n'avais pas fini de faire mes achats?

\- Et bein tant pis. Plus fou que Harry Potter seul, ça serait bien Draco Malfoy seul. On rentre."

Draco se précipita à la suite de Harry et lui attrapa le poignée pour qu'il se retourne.

-" Tu comprends vraiment rien hein? Ça me fait plaisir de t'acheter ce costume! Ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

\- Parce que j'aime pas qu'on utilise de l'argent pour moi d'accord? Tout le monde a déjà tellement fait et...

\- Je t'en prie, ne me sort pas le couplet du jeune orphelin qu'on battait puis qu'on a adulé et qui ne se remet toujours pas du fait qu'on puisse vouloir lui faire plaisir!" Puis, voyant l'air soudainement attristé du brun, Draco reprit plus doucement :" Oui Harry, y a des gens qui te veulent du bien. Pas simplement pour ton nom, mais parce que tu es formidable et que je veux te faire plaisir et merde quoi! J'ai besoin de me justifier pour acheter des cadeaux!" finit Draco en riant.

Harry souriait à présent. C'était toujours difficile pour lui de considérer les choses sous cette angle parce que parfois les gens autour de lui agissaient par intérêt. Draco voulu en finir avec cette discussion, il posa ses mains sur les joues de son brun.

-" Je commence à avoir froid, alors on va simplement s'embrasser et rentrer main dans la main au château ok?

\- D'accord mon ange..."

 ***A-K***

-" C'est beau... C'est tellement bien ce qui vous arrive!

\- J'avoue! Vous êtes... tellement complice.

\- Limite émouvant!

\- Ron, toujours dans l'exagération...

\- Et toi Neville tu es trop romantique!

\- Bref! Toujours est-il que je vais être magnifique à ce bal de Noël et que vous avez du soucis à vous faire messieurs, car aucunes de vos dames ne sera en sécurité!

\- L'avantage de Draco il faut bien le reconnaître, ajouta Hermione comme un point final, et qu'il te fait gagner en confiance en toi Harry. J'ai hâte de te voir dans ton costume et de danser avec toi si ton homme me laisse faire... Non Ron, tant que tu n'auras pas fini ton devoir de potion aucune plainte ne sera acceptée!"

 ***A-K***

 ***A-K***

Bonjour tout le monde! Les mois de janvier et février ont été longs, donc me revoilà début mars avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous les nouveaux followers, et vos commentaires tous très gentils. Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous lire, vous me donnez du courage pour la suite! :D  
A bientôt pour la suite,

Aliice-Klaine.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Sous l'eau

Chapitre 5 :

Le bal avait été une réussite, les quatre premières années devaient se coucher à 23h, et certains avaient du être chassé à grand coup de menace et d'étincelles rouge. Le couple Drarry (surnom trouvé par les serdaigles) avait fait sensation et avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble, car Draco partait le lendemain à 10h. Harry avait, comme promis, fait danser Hermione plusieurs fois. Mais Ron refusant obstinément de danser, Draco avait également invité la brune à danser: quand la chanson fut fini le roux avait attrapé sa dulcinée pour danser avec elle jusqu'à la dernière musique du bal. Ils s'étaient couchés à 6 heures, après avoir fait un tour dans le parc avec quelques autres huitièmes années de toutes les maisons. Harry et Draco avaient transgressé une autre dizaine de règles de l'école en allant dormir ensemble dans la salle sur demande.

-" Harry... Tu voudrais venir dormir avec moi? Je sais que je me lève tôt mais je me disais que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Ooh hum et bien... Ou?

\- J'avais imaginé, et Draco se rapprocha de lui, la salle sur demande. Vu que presque personne ne sait ou elle est...

\- Avec plaisir mon ange". Harry avait souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis et ils étaient monté jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Ils s'étaient couché rapidement, plutôt fatigué de cette soirée à danser et à rire.

Harry se réveilla avec des fils d'argent lui caressant le menton, une douche chaleur sur tout un côté et l'impression d'avoir passer les deux plus merveilleuses heures de sommeil de sa vie. Il éteignit le réveil, puis se blottit contre Draco, lui murmurant des petits mots tendres pour le réveiller.

-" Bonjour mon ange, il faut te réveiller, tu pars dans deux heures.

\- ... Mmmh... Pas envie.

\- Tu es très mignon et tu me ferais presque craquer mais on doit se lever maintenant".

Draco se redressa doucement, se frotta les yeux et bailla très fort. Harry en profita pour remettre ses lunettes, et le regardant en réalisant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable, ni aussi mignon.

-" Faut que je prenne une douche.

\- Demande à la salle".

Une grande douche apparu en plein milieu de la pièce, entouré par des vitres légèrement teinté.

-" Tu pouvais pas la mettre à un autre endroit que le centre de la pièce?" Commença à se moquer Harry, mais Draco ne l'écoutait plus et retira son t-shirt et son pantalon... Avant de réaliser qu'il était entrain de se mettre nu devant Harry qui n'était pas du tout près pour ça. Il se retourna si vite qu'il failli perdre l'équilibre pour voir un Harry rouge écrevisse qui essayait de regarder partout sauf vers lui. Le blond sentit une idée se dessiner dans les brumes de son sommeil alors il s'assit sur le lit, prit les mains de Harry et souffla:

-" Viens avec moi.

\- Non non merci ça ira.

\- Harry, il ne se passera rien que tu ne voudras pas faire ou avoir... Fais moi confiance".

Faire confiance. Est ce que c'était le problème d'Harry? Draco était prêt à tout pour que son petit ami comprenne que tout ce qu'il rêvait de pouvoir lui faire n'avait absolument rien de douloureux ou déplaisant.

-" Draco je... Je te fais confiance mais c'est juste...

\- Je sais que tu es totalement novice. Et je vais te dire ça me plait: j'adore l'idée d'être le premier, de te faire découvrir tout le plaisir qu'on peut avoir. Je suis assez sûr de moi pour deux, ne t'en fais pas" Finit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur qui eu au moins le mérite de faire rire Harry.

-" Allez bébé, viens avec moi". Le surnom faisait toujours sourire Harry (bêtement selon Ron) et ça ne manqua pas. Draco se demandant alors comment il pourrait vouloir blesser quelqu'un qui peut avoir un sourire aussi beau? Ne peut on pas être simplement esclave de temps de beauté, vouloir se plier à ses moindres désirs et honorer son corps et son âme pour toujours?

Son regard et le surnom avaient fini de persuader le brun, il se leva et Draco le suivi. Le blond lui enleva son t-shirt et son short, il l'embrassa doucement avant de l'emmener dans la "salle de bain". Deux serviettes blanches étaient posés près d'un lavabo dorée. La douche était immense, avec deux pommeaux (dorées également). Harry haussa les sourcils avant de taquiner Draco.

-" De une tu as vite adapté la douche à tes besoins, et de deux tu nous as imaginé une douche avec plus d'or que dans mon coffre fort!

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai des standings Potter, c'est comme ça!" Rigola Draco en passant devant. Il fit glisser son caleçon sur ses jambes, le jeta plus loin et rentra dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau et rapidement de la buée cacha son corps de la vue d'Harry. " Bon, y a pas de raison d'être inquiet d'accord? Tu as vu ses fesses, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire! Allez, allez!" Harry retira son caleçon à son tour, et le posa dans une panière près de la douche. Il posa ses lunettes sur le rebord du lavabo et se lança un sort de vu "Je voudrais pas rater le spectacle quand même" se dit-il à lui même en rougissant. Il respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir les portes coulissantes. Draco était dos à lui, sous les jets. L'eau avait aplati ses cheveux et ruisselé sur son corps. Harry savait déjà que Draco était musclé, mais l'eau ressortait irréellement sur son dos, comme si chaque gouttes avaient pour unique rôle de le tenter et de rendre le blond plus magnifique encore. Il s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, posant son front contre sa nuque. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Draco amorce un mouvement pour se retourner. Harry le laisse faire, il était plus serein maintenant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se sourirent tous les deux.

-" Salut, murmura Harry

\- Salut". Répondit Draco. Le blond fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, pour forcer l'eau à y rentrer. Le massage était agréable et Harry fit quelques bruits appréciateurs. Par réflexe il se stabilisa en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Draco. Cette peau était douce, tendue et vraiment agréable à toucher. Sans s'en rendre compte ses pouces bougèrent doucement pour offrir de toutes petites caresses au blond. Celui ci fit glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque, dans son dos pour finalement atteindre ses hanches. Ils se fixaient toujours quand Draco demanda:

-" Bébé, je peux te regarder... Entièrement?"

Panique, honte, jugement, angoisse, peur. Confiance, besoin, plaisir, jeunesse, amour.

Harry hocha la tête et vit Draco faire descendre ses yeux sur ses lèvres, son torse, son ventre, son sexe, ses jambes et même ses pieds. Et en même temps que le blond, Harry se surprit à faire de même et laisser son regard glisser sur le corps de son petit ami. Et finalement il avait été si bête d'avoir peur. Bien sur que son sexe semblait impressionnant et qu'il était resté bloqué dessus un petit peu trop longtemps pour que Draco ne le remarque pas, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi être si inquiet. Le brun se rendit compte que son inexpérience lui était monté à la tête, et que même si il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il ne fallait plus en avoir peur.

-" Ça va? Demanda Draco.

\- Oui, très bien. Je crois que je me suis stressé pour rien tu vois?

\- On prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra pour toi bébé. Est ce que tu me permets de te toucher?"

Il ne lui avait pas menti, il avait bel et bien de la confiance pour deux. La manière qu'il avait de demander ça... Il avait vraiment envie de le faire, quoi que cela soit. Harry embrassa doucement Draco, puis avec un peu plus de force. Il sorti sa langue et dessina le contour des lèvres du blond: il avait découvert ça il y a seulement quelques jours, et ça avait l'air de rendre Draco complètement fou. Draco attrapa son corps et le plaqua contre le sien. C'était la meilleure sensation que Harry n'est jamais ressenti. La douceur, la chaleur, la possessivité... Il murmura un petit "Oui" entre deux baisers, et le souffle étatique que laissa échapper Draco fut tout simplement la chose la plus excitante qu'il n'avait jamais entendu (bien qu'il sache déjà que d'autres choses très excitante allez venir). Draco lui rendit ses baisers avec force, et le poussa délicatement contre un mur de la douche. Les jets d'eau magique suivaient leur trajectoire pour maintenant leur corps au chaud.

-" Comme ça tu auras un point d'appui. Tu m'arrêtes si c'est trop." Et sa bouche descendit dans son cou qu'il commença à sucer et mordiller doucement. Harry se retenait de gémir mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps à répondre à ces assauts. Il sentait son sexe se durcir petit à petit, et il n'en était pas gêné. Il se sentait prêt pour ça maintenant. Les mains de Draco glissèrent de ses hanches vers ses tétons, sur lesquels ses doigts passèrent doucement.

-" Hum!

\- Ravi de voir que ça te plaît" sourit Draco, tout en appuyant un peu plus sur les boutons de chair.

Toujours un peu plus d'arrogance. Harry sentait les mains de Draco descendre sur son corps et tout doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer il supposait, il avança sa main vers son sexe. Le blond fini par le tenir à sa base, et remonta son visage vers Harry. Il allait lui demander si tout allait bien quand…

-" Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer ! s'offusqua Draco

\- Tu es très prévenant et j'adore ça, le remercia Harry en glissant ses mains dans son dos… et ses fesses, mais je n'ai plus peur, tu es magnifique, j'ai très envie de découvrir des choses… Et je te fais confiance." Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami, dans un échange doux. Puis il l'approfondit en poussant son ange contre son corps avec sa main sur ses fesses. Le contact de leurs sexes se touchant le fit murmurer de bonheur et Draco souffla de désir.

-" Je peux continuer alors ?

\- Je t'en prie, même si je ne suis pas sur de ce qu'est « continué »…

\- Tu vas aimer". Fut sa dernière phrase avant de faire graviter son visage autour du cou de Harry et de reprendre en main son sexe. Il commença à le pomper doucement, cherchant à le connaitre et surtout apprendre les points sensibles de l'anatomie du brun. Il continuait à l'embrasser et mordre doucement son cou quand il accéléra ses mouvements de poignée. Harry s'accrochait à son dos et soufflait bruyamment. Il croyait entendre -bien qu'il n'en était pas sur- Draco murmurer des choses mais le bruit de l'eau et le manque total de concentration l'empêchait d'y porter attention. Et soudain le blond prit leur deux sexes dans une main: c'était si bon d'avoir le sexe de Draco contre le sien et si excitant que le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un cri rauque et sensuel.

-" Draco je vais... Pas... hum, pas tenir longtemps...

\- Pareil... Juste, viens."

Non! Il voulait faire durer ce moment un peu plus! Il se força à détourner son attention, mais Draco remonta son visage vers son oreille, et lui murmura tout en les branlant "Tu es vraiment magnifique Harry, si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire mon amour... Viens pour moi... Viens pour moi".

Un, deux, trois.

Et Harry grogna un "Draco" si sexy que le blond aurait pu venir si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Leurs spermes se rependirent entre eux alors qu'ils se laissaient aller l'un contre l'autre dans un échange de bisou fatigué mais heureux.

 ***A-K***

-" Il nous reste une heure avant que je parte, qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

\- Et bien euh... Je me disais, vu que notre relation doit rester secrète au près de tes parents, je devrais peut être te donner ton cadeau maintenant plutôt que te l'envoyer...

\- Un cadeau? Mais... Un cadeau?

\- Bien sur gros béta! Bouge pas de là!"

Il fouilla dans son manteau et en sorti une petite boite noir.

-" Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, s'écria-t-il en voyant l'air apeuré de Draco, c'est juste que sinon c'est trop reconnaissable et surtout très encombrant!"

Il s'assit en face du blond et lui tendit la petite boite.

-" Va si, ouvre la!"

Draco l'ouvrit précautionneusement, pour y trouver un magnifique...

-" Balai miniature! Merci Harry c'est vraiment...

\- De la merde oui je sais! Enfin Draco un balai miniature, sans rire?! Sort le de la boite, et tient le à plat sur ta main". Le blond sortit le petit balai en essayant de lancer un regard noir à son petit ami qui était parti dans un fou rire. Il posa au creux de sa paume et Harry retrouva son sérieux. Il mit sa main sur celle de Draco et murmura " _Finite Incantatem_ ".

Au début rien ne se passa, et Draco allait se moquer quand il sentit la miniature grandir et devenir plus lourde. En quelques secondes il se retrouva avec un vrai balai dans les mains. Quand il réalisa le modèle du balai, il failli pousser un cri digne d'une gamine de Poufsouffle.

-" C'est un... Un éclair de feu?

\- Oui, je sais que tu n'as pas pu en avoir parce que ton père jugé que tu n'étais de toute façon pas assez doué mais il te faudra au moins ça pour nos duels d'attrapeurs au printemps!"

Mais Draco ne répondit pas, obnubilé par ce magnifique balai qu'il avait toujours voulu, et toujours refusé. Il aurait pu se l'acheter lui même bien sur, mais il aurait été détruit à la seconde ou il aurait passer la porte du manoir.

Harry lui offrait les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir réalisa-t-il: ce balai certes, croire en ce qu'il est et ce qu'il veut être, et surtout... Cet amour. Ouais, de l'amour. Et c'était oppressant comme sentiment, il devait lui dire. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir répondre.

-" Draco tout va bien? Si c'est trop on peut trouver autre chose ou...

\- Non!" cria Draco. Il posa le balai sur le lit et se dépêcha de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry. Le brun posa une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur ses hanches. Draco faisait glisser ses mains sur son visage, comme un enfant qui n'ose pas dire la vérité.

-" Mon ange, tout va bien?"

Draco souffla un coup, accrocha le regard d'Harry et commença:

-" Tout va bien. Je viens simplement de réaliser quelque chose de très important, à propos de moi. Et de toi. Tu es... Tu m'offres des possibilités , des opportunités, des chances. J'ai toujours été enfermé dans ce que je devais être, et toi tu m'ouvres à tout ce que je peux devenir! Avec ta gentillesse, ton franc parlé, ta fascination pour tout ce qui est de près ou de loin dangereux, et tes sourires..." Draco encadra le visage du brun de ses mains "Mon dieu quand tu souris, je pourrais donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux pour que jamais tu n'arrêtes! Mais voilà, plus le temps avance, et plus... Tu deviens ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Il y a quelques mois je voulais simplement... M'éteindre. Et tu es maintenant avec moi... Et je veux vivre, avec toi. Je... Je t'aime".

 ***A-K***

-" Wahou! Beau garçon, bon parti, bon écolier, et maintenant bon poète! Mais il ne cessera de nous étonner!

\- Et bien Ron, ce pourrait-il que tu apprécies Draco?

\- T'emballes pas Hermione, j'ai du respect pour lui s'est déjà pas mal!

\- Tu as fais quoi après?

\- Bah je l'ai pris dans mes bras, on s'est embrassé puis on a du aller au train. J'ai remis son balai dans la boite, lui disant qu'il pourrait sans servir en cas de besoin, et qu'aucun charme du manoir ne pourrait le détecter. Et voilà.

\- Attends... Tu lui as pas dit?

\- Dire quoi?

\- Bah Harry! Le "Je t'aime"!?

\- Ooh euh... Non.

\- Quoi mais...

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Ecoutez, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne! Je m'en sentais pas capable! Je sais que... que... Que je l'apprécie mais c'était pas mon moment, c'était le sien. Je finirais par lui dire.

\- Tu as intérêt mon pote, parce que Draco est comme tout le monde: maintenant qu'il te l'a dit, plus tu attendras moins il comprendra ce refus de le dire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ron!

\- Tiens c'est nouveau ça!

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ronald, je suis souvent d'accord avec toi...

\- Comme hier quand tu as contredit ma théorie sur l'origine des Ogres devant toute la salle commune est que tout le monde s'est moqué?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire encore?

\- Attends je t'explique! Il commence par dire qu'ils viennent d'Amérique! Alors j'ai dit...

\- Nan nan! Toi tu expliques mal! Donc on était sur le canapé avec les autres gars et là on commence à parler des Ogres et..."

 ***A-K***

Bonjour tout le monde!

La suite de cette petite histoire follement Drarry. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça me fera plaisir... ;P  
Merci à tous.

Aliice-Klaine.


End file.
